In My Head
by Three-Steps-Ahead
Summary: Jim Hawkins has a few too many weird things going on in his head...especially when he's been dating a rather attractive girl for two years...He takes a nap before his date with Kalea and his thoughts go wild... JimxOC


**In My Head**

_ There had to have been something that triggered the sensations he had been feeling lately. He wanted to believe it was something to do with "hormones", but all he could think of as being the cause was the way her hips shook so fearlessly when she danced. But maybe…"hormones" still played a part in all of it…? She had definitely cast a spell on him to lure him to her room._

_ Or maybe he had gone willingly? _

_ His heart was thundering at the idea of her naked. He had never imagined he'd be in this sort of situation. Sex always seemed like an odd, uncomfortable thing that was only necessary to have children, but as of this moment, he understood why it was desirable. He wanted to pulse through a woman while she screamed his name in ecstasy. There was a twisted enjoyment out of the act…_

_ She was standing before him, the straps of her dress falling off her shoulders to expose her bountiful breasts. Her curly, reddish tinted brown hair sat against her pale skin, so soft and luscious. Every inch of her body was emanating a sweet fragrance that was pulling him closer to her. Those almost black eyes of hers captured his gaze until she licked her cherry red lips._

_ Her tongue slowly drew across her top lip, her mouth slightly open as she beckoned him closer. She batted her long eyelashes while he remained captured in her teasing. Her hands dragged over his chest, slowly tugging his shirt off. A giggle escaped her when she noticed his discomfort._

_ "You seem…kinda experienced…" he muttered._

_ The girl shrugged, sitting down on the bed. She sighed profusely while he lay down beside her._

_ "I'm just…anxious…I guess…"_

_ She flipped her hair out of her face and pulled a small, square package from between her breasts. Tossing it on his stomach, she rose to her feet while taking her silver heels off. _

_ He grinned at the way the moonlight glinted off each shoe as she slowly took them off. Curiosity got the better of him when he saw her pull up the side of her dress and tug off one of her lacy stockings. He tossed the small package she gave him to the side, jumping to his feet to take her into his arms. His hands seized her waist while he held her against his chest. _

_ She jolted in alarm, moaning when his lips prickled the back of her neck. Chills sparked up her spine while his cold hands danced over her curves until he was stroking the inside of her thigh._

_ "Jim…"_

_ "Maybe I'm anxious, too...Kalea…"_

_ He gently led her back to the bed, laying her down on the silky sheets. He pressed an unsure kiss on her lips and savored her sweet taste. When he drew away, his hands tugged off her other stocking. His lips found her delicate skin on her thighs, tickling her with excitement until his mouth came close to her innocence. She jumped up with her face beaming red._

_ "Don't you think…that's too much?" Kalea murmured._

_ Jim sat back on his legs and tugged her into his arms. He grinned when she settled herself onto him, her thighs straddling his waist. His mouth found hers while his hands un-zippered her dress. He was surprised when the material fell from her body and hung at her knees. His mouth fell from hers, caressing between her breasts as he slowly pushed her onto her back. _

_ Kalea blushed as his body loomed over hers, his shadow heavier in the dimly lit room. A moan escaped her as his hand came to her breast, his fingers pulling at her nipple. Her hips bucked against his while his lips claimed hers once again. It was torture being prisoner to his touch, to his seduction. She wanted to feel him thrusting inside of her instead of wasting time with foreplay. _

_ His hands left her breasts, throwing off the rest of her dress. He hungrily gazed over her almost nude body while she crossed her arms over her chest. He slipped his fingers down her thigh until he came to her clit. He tried to feel her through her lacy panties, but she seemed too stubborn to oblige. His fingers slipped into her underwear and prodded at her sheath that was slowly wetting._

_ But as he pulled her lacy panties down to her ankles, Kalea pressed a hand to his chest._

_ "Where's that…thing I gave you?" she asked._

_ Jim blushed, having completely forgotten about the stupid condom. He would have preferred not to use the useless thing…_

_ "Come on, Kalea, it's not like you're going to get pregnant-"_

_ "I don't want to risk it!"_

_ Jim sighed, choosing not to fight with her incase she lost her spirit to commit the act. He groaned and rolled off of her while retrieving the package he had tossed on the edge of the bed. Standing up, he began undressing the rest of himself. When he opened the wrapper, he felt a pair of hands slink up his chest. His body tensed as Kalea's lips pressed against his shoulder blades._

_ "Ka-Kalea…I haven't even-"_

_ "It's probably easier to put it on when you're 'excited'…"_

_ She licked the side of his neck, nibbling on his rough skin. Her hands continued to travel over his body. Each finger traced over his sculpted muscles until they drifted further down his abdomen. _

_ Jim jolted into alarm, tripping over to the other side of the room. He turned around while watching Kalea lay out across the bed with part of the blankets covering her nude figure. His heart was thundering as she threw her head back and moaned his name. Regaining his senses, he gazed at the stupid rubber thing in his hand. _

_ Kalea rolled onto her stomach, giggling as she caught a glimpse of Jim struggling with the condom. She knew he didn't want to use the thing, and neither did she. She just enjoyed watching him be so flustered and uncertain._

_ Her body twitched when she felt a pair of lips trailed kisses down her spine. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Jim's tender caresses. She turned onto her back, gazing up into his blue eyes. Her lips found his, a tender kiss to set him on fire. His weight crashed onto her while his hands explored her secrets._

_ Jim's fingers entered her wet sheath, pulsing in and out in a fast rhythm, much like how he intended to enter her. He tried to keep his lips on hers, but found himself biting at her neck. A groan escaped him as he felt his erection throb from the excitement. _

_ Kalea titled her head back, panting as her hips bucked with pleasure. She felt lost in his control, lost by his sexual fantasies. She wanted to feel him inside of her. God, she hated foreplay…_

_ Jim drew her onto his lap, his fingers still probing inside of her. A third finger entered her, which made Kalea scream. He pressed a harsh kiss to her mouth in hopes to muffle her shouts of ecstasy. He drew in a breath as she buckled into his touch and pulled herself tighter against him. Her chest pumped violently, her hard nipples pressing against his torso. _

_ His fingers finally withdrew from her wet sheath. He watched as she laid herself out across the bed, still panting from his devilish touch. His muscles tightened as she beckoned him closer, her eyes wild with fire. A grin fell on his lips while he leaned over her, licking his wet fingers. _

_ Something in his gestures made Kalea ache for him more. The way his tongue ran over each finger made her heart roar inside her. He sucked on his final finger and smirked as she writhed underneath him, begging him silently to penetrate her._

_ Jim wasn't sure how the act was supposed to be committed, but the tightness of his erection seemed to be controlling him. He gently spread her legs apart, lowering his hips against hers. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and in his distant mind he remembered hearing about a certain "thing" in a woman that, if popped, could hurt her and make her bleed._

_ That thought made him hesitate._

_ "What's wrong, Jim?"_

_ "I don't want to hurt you…"_

_ "Then start out slow…even though I want you to be…" She leaned up, pressing her lips to his ear and breathily continuing, "…hard…and rough…"_

_ Jim blushed as she lay back down, winking at him. He drew in a tight breath, but he couldn't find his comfort again. He started to lean away until he felt Kalea's hand wrap about his hardened member. Groaning loudly, he fell back against her._

_ He pulled her legs apart again, his fingers pressing to her clit again. His face twisted mischievously while he gently forced his way inside of her. It seemed to take too long to find a comfortable rhythm. The motion was awkward and he wasn't sure if Kalea was even enjoying the feeling. Everything was slow and he couldn't convince himself that he truly wanted to continue doing it…_

_ Kalea's hips grinded against his, her body pressing feverishly against his. She wanted him to penetrate her deeper and thrust into her wet sheath. But he was so timid. She leaned up and bit on his earlobe, her breathing tickling his ears. His reaction was clinging tighter to her, but his rhythm remained unchanged. Kalea was becoming impatient…_

_ "Oh, Jim! Harder!" she screamed, hoping he'd finally break loose._

_ He felt his hips move wildly as he ached to please her. But that condom seemed in the way of giving her what she begged him for. He thrust harder inside of her, losing himself in the heat that was rushing to his head. He could feel his childish bonds breaking as he moved deeper into her._

_ Their tangle seemed endless, his movements faster and harsher, but her screams of ecstasy only made him hunger for her more. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, nearly tearing his skin. He pulsed harder into her while sweat dripped down his heated body. A groan escaped him when her teeth bit down into his neck as he tried to slow his thrusting. _

_ "Oh, Jim!"_

_ He loved the way she shouted his name, the way she clung tightly to him, the way her breasts pressed to his chest, the way her hips bucked with his-_

_ Jim suddenly stopped, feeling an uncomfortable relief in his member. He quickly pulled himself out of her while his eyes widened in horror. Shaking his head, he gazed at Kalea, whose chest was heaving violently._

_ "What…happened, Jim?" she whispered._

_ He glanced down, biting his lips when he noticed the rip in the condom. Oh…shit…_

_ "It…broke…"_

_ "What broke?"_

_ "The…condom…"_

_ Kalea's eyes widened to the size of her head, "It…what?!"_

_ "It broke! When I was…ya know…"_

_ "Did any of it…get-?"_

_ "It broke inside of you."_

_ Kalea seemed to be considering this. She sat up, pulling her messy hair over one shoulder. Combing through the knots with her fingers, she tried to remain calm. But when she looked back into Jim's eyes, she felt that fire continue to burn inside of her. A seductive smirk replaced her frown as she crawled over him. Her hand slowly grasped his softening erection, removing the rubber that remained of the condom. She stroked him, gently as she came to the head. _

_ Jim pushed her down against the sheets, a low groan rumbling in his throat. His mouth came to her breasts, suckling on her still hard tits. His erection hardened while she moaned his name and whispered for him to quit torturing her. But he wanted to control her. He winked at her while sliding his lips down her stomach until he came between her thighs. He saw her eyes widen as his tongue brushed over her clit._

_ "Jim!"_

_ "Just relax, Kalea…"_

_ Her body tightened as his tongue entered inside of her. She tried to keep herself from screaming, the pleasure was unbearable. She hated the idea of being slave to his desires, but the feeling was so wonderful. Her chest loosened when he stopped and brought his mouth back to hers. It was odd, tasting herself. But his mouth was so warm that she couldn't help but oblige. She let her hands find his erection again, this time tightening her grip._

_ Jim threw her against the sheets, his weight crushing her. He grinned as she writhed under him, but he knew she was only trying to keep him aroused. He spread her legs apart and lowered his hips against hers. His first thrust drove deep inside of her. A scream broke from her lips as his next movements pulsed even deeper into her. _

_ Kalea's nails dug into his back, this time drawing blood. Her lips found his in a feverish blaze while her hands tousled his hair. She left his mouth to toy with him. She bit on his ear while moaning pointless words to make him pulse faster inside of her. When his pace quickened, she arched her head back, feeling a sudden climax. Her thighs felt weak as he drove harder inside of her. She didn't want him to stop, but her body was tiring._

_ "Oh…Jim…"_

_ "Harder, still?" _

_ She grinned as he slowed his movements, but still forced himself deep inside of her. Her chest heaved as an awkward wetness that was not there before erupted inside of her. She clutched Jim tightly while his seed spilled into her. Biting down on his shoulder to avoid screaming, she felt his hand take one of her breasts. He roughly tugged at her nipple, making her hips match his rhythm again._

_ When he finally stopped, Kalea was breathless. Her chest pumped violently as he rolled to her side and gazed up at the ceiling of her bedroom. He glanced over at her and found it hard to believe they had truly done such a thing. He turned on his side and stared down at her flushed face. He gently kissed her brow._

_ "Jim…that was…amazing…" she panted._

_ "We should do it again…" he laughed._

_ Kalea smirked, jumping on top of him. Her still wet sheath straddled his erection as she pressed her lips to his ear. _

_ Jim hated the way her hot breath snaked inside his ear while she moaned pointless things that drove him wild. He clung to her as she began sliding onto him. His breathing shortened, his hips moving with hers as she led him deeper into her spell. There was something sexy about her taking control, something that made him almost lose control. His mouth came to one of her breasts, earning a scream from her lips._

_ Her body collapsed, but she kept lowering herself onto him. She wanted him to cum inside of her, she wanted his tongue licking her clit, she wanted his fingers roughly pulling at her tits, she wanted all the sweet sins he could commit. _

_ "Jim!" she yelled, feeling his climax explode in her._

_ Jim pushed her onto her back while his eyes hungrily took in her sweaty body. His mouth came over her breast, his teeth tugging at her tit. He entered her again as his lips met hers. His arms held her securely as their lovemaking became soft and meaningful. All he wanted was to prove something…prove he cared about her rather than their sexual habits. His body was weakening as he climaxed in her for a third…or was it fourth time?_

_ "Oh, Jim…" she murmured._

_ He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, caressing her soft skin. As his lips met hers-_

"What the hell are you doing, Jim?"

Jim shot up from his bed, his eyes wide and his breath lost. He gazed in horror at the lovely girl who stood at the foot of his bed with a quizzical look on her face. Swallowing slowly, he realized an uncomfortable, wet feeling. He glanced down at his pants and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"Why was your hand-? Ya know what, I'm just not gonna ask…" Kalea chuckled.

She winked at him, tossing her shawl onto his desk chair. She crawled over him while licking her lips. Her tongue slowly drew across her top lip, her mouth slightly open as she beckoned him closer. She batted her long eyelashes while he remained captivated by her sexual movements. Her hands dragged over his chest, slowly tugging at his shirt. A giggle escaped her when she noticed his discomfort.

"Did you enjoy imagining me…aroused?" she whispered, nibbling on his ear.

Jim groaned, "This isn't fair…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

She stood up, winking to him as she retrieved her shawl. When she turned back to face Jim, he was undressing. Her face beamed red while he stood there, his pants un-zippered and hanging low on his hips with his shirt lying on the bed. Her face beamed red as she tried to keep her composure.

"You seem…flustered," he laughed.

Kalea closed her eyes, hearing him shuffle around the room. A pair of arms grabbed her waist and she opened her eyes to find Jim in a pair of jeans and a collared shirt that he chose to leave unbuttoned. She drew in a tight breath as she backed her against the wall with his arm resting above her head. Her body shook with curiosity while his hands caressed her shoulders and neckline.

"We don't have to go out tonight, ya know," he whispered.

Kalea sighed, trying to control herself as his lips tickled her ear, "You won't win…"

"My dream said differently…"

He kissed her tenderly, hoping to break open her defenses. But all he got was a gentle push backward while Kalea sauntered toward his door.

"Button up your shirt, Jim. You owe me a date!" she giggled.

Jim rolled his eyes, "My dream was better than reality…"

"What did you say?"

"You probably don't actually _do_ it as well as in my dream," he sneered.

Kalea's eyes narrowed and she slammed the door closed. She threw her shawl onto the floor while losing the tension in her shoulders so that the straps of her dress began to slip off her. She waltzed closer to him, pushing him onto the bed. Straddling his waist, she pressed her lips to his neck and bit on his warm skin. A grin found its way onto her mouth when she felt Jim's fingers pull at the zipper of her dress.

"You're anxious…" she whispered while her dress collapsed at her knees.

"I want to screw you. Is that a crime?" he replied.

Kalea grinned, taking Jim's hand and guiding it down to her hip. She laughed when he found a small package she had tucked into the side of her lacy underwear. Her eyes lit up mockingly as he laid back and groaned loudly.

"Do I really have to wear it?"

"I don't want to take any chances!"

"It's gonna break anyway…" he muttered.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

Jim smirked and pushed her onto her back. His hands slowly removed the only barrier she had left while he kissed her protruding lips. He threw off his shirt before standing up to take off his pants. When he opened the wrapper, he felt a pair of hands slink up his chest. His body tensed as Kalea's lips pressed against his shoulder blades_._ He grinned this time and turned around, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Impatient, are we?" he said.

Kalea blushed, "Don't keep me waiting too long..."

She winked and lay out across his bed, tugging the sheets over her exposed bosom. Her heart was thundering when he finally lay down beside her and kissed her shoulders and neck. The feeling was so irresistibly devious that she began to wonder how the rest of his little dream had gone…


End file.
